


Better Than Fine

by cerie



Series: Slow Like Honey [2]
Category: The Newsroom (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 22:39:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerie/pseuds/cerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s like the fantasy has firmly established itself in his brain and it’s not going to give up without a fight. He’s fine with that. More than fine. Absolutely, positively <i>better</i> than fine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than Fine

Will isn’t sure what he’s doing with MacKenzie but after the drunken phone sex, he guesses they’ve actually started dating. It’s been casual so far and very low-key but that’s something he’d like to change. He decides he’s going to ask her to dinner, a nice one, and see where it goes from there. MacKenzie seems absolutely floored when he asks her out and that sort of makes Will want to cringe inside; he’s not the kind of man to fuck a woman and treat her like an object and he’s afraid maybe that’s what’s happened here.

“Hey MacKenzie?” he asks from the anchor desk, keeping his face deceptively calm since he knows he’s on camera. “Want to switch me to your ear for a moment?” MacKenzie makes a little noise of affirmation and then he hears her voice in his ear, warm and soft. “Will? Want to tell me what’s going on?”

He laughs a little. “Wanted to know if you’d like to go out with me tonight? You can borrow something from wardrobe.” He doubts highly that anyone is going to say anything to MacKenzie McHale if she wants to borrow a dress for a night. As for himself, he has occasionally borrowed suits from set and either paid for them or brought them right back. 

“Tonight? Well, I guess. I’d love to. Now, your graphics are going to be behind you,” she says, immediately flipping back to work. Will manages to get through the rest of the broadcast but he feels giddy, excitement bubbling up in him because this thing with MacKenzie finally seems like it’s going to go somewhere and he hasn’t fucked it up yet by saying something cruel. When he gets the all clear, he tugs out his earpiece and clears the studio quickly, waiting in his office for MacKenzie to show up. When he hears a knock at his door, he calls out for her to come in and it takes him a moment to muster up a response.

 _Fuck._

It’s a simple black dress off Sloan’s rack but it hugs her curves perfectly and is the kind of soft and smooth that implies _expensive._ Will didn’t grow up with money and expensive, classy things still get a very strong reaction out of him, especially where MacKenzie is concerned. Her legs are bare and she’s wearing the same black Louboutins she was wearing with her office clothes - only now, they’re sexy as sin instead of being classy and tasteful. 

He’s not ashamed to admit he wants this night to end with those heels dug into the small of his back while he’s fucking her.

Will stands up and escorts her out of his office, one hand at the small of her back. He leans in and whispers against her hair, pretty fucking intimate for in front of everyone else, and he can see where MacKenzie’s cheeks are a little flushed. “You look spectacular, MacKenzie. Really fucking gorgeous.”

He ends up taking her to a new restaurant, some kind of mix between upscale and homecooking and while he’s not so much a fan of messing around with a good thing, his steak is delicious and it’s pretty fucking difficult to ruin mashed potatoes (even if he strongly suspects there’s brie on them). MacKenzie has something small and healthy and she eats daintily, consuming more wine than anything else. Will’s opted for champagne tonight and MacKenzie has several glasses. She’s definitely tipsy by the time he’s ready to leave but so is he; it’s a warm, effervescent feeling that bubbles up in him and makes him feel like this is honestly a new beginning. For the first time in a long time, he doesn’t resent MacKenzie. He doesn’t hate her. 

He loves her. And that’s pretty fucking revelatory. 

“Ready to go?” MacKenzie nods and he escorts her out, liking the way she presses up close to him. It’s started to rain a little and little droplets of water cling to her dress and her hair. He puts her into the cab and follows, watching as the rain starts pouring down during the short drive back to his place. He hasn’t exactly _asked_ if that’s what MacKenzie wants but he’s just too high on loving her to risk being rejected. He guesses if MacKenzie isn’t interested, she’ll say so. 

They make a mad dash from the car to the building and even though MacKenzie runs as quickly as she can, her heels slow her down and she’s fucking soaked from head to toe. She laughs and it seems to make her whole face crinkle up with mirth; he’s never been with a woman who laughs quite like MacKenzie. 

“I’m going to be in so much trouble with wardrobe,” she says, looking down at her soaked dress. “I would dry it in your dryer but I think it’s dry clean only.” Will draws close and brushes his hand against her cheek; his heart catches when her eyes drift shut and she makes a soft little noise of absolute _longing_. 

“You’re beautiful,” he murmurs, brushing his thumb against her cheekbone and watching as her skin flushes beneath his touch. “So beautiful, MacKenzie. This is not...no pressure or expectations...but I’d really like to get you out of this dress right now. Can I do that?” MacKenzie laughs and nods quickly, seemingly amused by his overt asking. Well, he’s a gentleman. He’s not going to just start stripping her without clarifying the point. 

His fingers find the little zip of her dress and drag it down, knuckles brushing against soft, soft skin. MacKenzie steps out of her dress and all she’s wearing is a set of black, lacy underwear that looks deceptively simple; knowing her, it probably cost almost as much as the fucking dress. MacKenzie loves expensive lingerie and tonight it seems like she’s come loaded for bear. This is exactly what he likes. 

There’s a little droplet of water on her collarbone and Will leans in, tongue snaking out to lick it up and then chase it with a little nip of his teeth. He dips his head and kisses the curves of her breasts where they’re pushed up by the bra, hands coming up to cup them and tease her nipples through the lacy fabric. Maybe he shouldn’t be doing this in the middle of his living room but there’s nobody here to see and the only light are the ambient lights of the city filtered through the pouring rain. 

Will shrugs out of his soaked clothes and leaves them in a little pile at his feet before backing MacKenzie into his bedroom. She’s still wearing the shoes and he thinks he really does intend to fuck her with them on. It’s like the fantasy has firmly established itself in his brain and it’s not going to give up without a fight. He’s fine with that. More than fine. Absolutely, positively _better_ than fine.

MacKenzie sits on the edge of his bed and parts her thighs a little. Will’s just drunk enough to think that he won’t regret kneeling down in front of her in the morning and so he does, biting lightly at the inside of one soft, creamy thigh. Jesus. He brushes his fingers against the front of her panties and MacKenzie whimpers so he does it again, not letting them dip beneath because he’s not there yet. MacKenzie grips his shoulder, manicured nails pressing into the muscle there and leaving little half-moon indentations. Good. She’s going to have to hold on for just a little longer. 

He lets his fingers dip just beneath the edge of her panties and teases lightly, enjoying MacKenzie’s swift little intake of breath and the way she slides her legs that much further apart. Jesus, he loves her. If only he could _tell_ her that but that’s a conversation for a later date. He hooks his fingers in her panties and tugs them down; while he does, MacKenzie twists above him and pulls off her bra, tossing it down to the floor. 

He’s almost distracted by her breasts, soft and round with rosy nipples teased hard by cold and arousal but he decides he’ll go back to them in a minute. He eases her legs over his shoulders and presses his mouth up against her, tongue sliding slowly against her and flicking against her clit on every pass. MacKenzie scoots so she’s pressed closer and Will laughs against her skin, cupping her hips in his hands and dragging her as close as he can manage before he sucks and teases her clit. When it starts feeling like it’s too intense and she gets louder, he eases off, fucking her with his tongue and giving her a moment to calm down before he winds her up all over again. 

He feels the heel of one of her shoes dig painfully into his back and that just spurs him on; he barely grazes his teeth against her clit before sucking again and when MacKenzie comes, she lets out a pretty fucking impressive stream of curses. He licks her slowly as she comes down, enjoying the mess he’s made of her, and he slowly pulls away and looks up at her. There’s never been anyone more beautiful to him than MacKenzie, especially when she’s flushed bright and her eyes are soft and relaxed from arousal. He stretches out on top of her, dipping his head down to kiss and tease those perfect fucking breasts of her and MacKenzie gently runs her fingers through his hair. 

“Fuck me, Will? Please?” Her voice is soft and raspy and breaks just a little on the please. God. He can’t resist this shit. He normally likes her on top but tonight he slides into her and covers her. It’s his turn to groan when MacKenzie hooks her legs around him and those heels are pressing into the small of his back just like he fantasized about. Jesus _fuck_. He keeps it slow and steady and tries to make it last but MacKenzie squeezes around him and he’s done for, fucking her hard a few last times before he comes. 

He doesn’t ease off her yet but lifts a hand, brushing her wet hair off her cheek so he can cup it and look down into her eyes. He should tell her that he loves her. He _loves_ her. Jesus. What’s wrong with him?

“You don’t have to say anything,” MacKenzie says sweetly and she catches his mouth in a kiss. Will tries his best to let that say what he can’t manage with words.

He’s working on it.


End file.
